The World Spins Madly On
by Camfin
Summary: This is a continuation of the Season 3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Haley watched in horror as the air bubbles became fewer, "Nathan, Nathan!" she screamed. As her eyes fell on the slowly resurfacing plastic bracelet she had just placed on her renewed husband's wrist, she began to rip the wedding dress Brooke had created for her from her body.

Lucas pulled up just as Haley was about to leap into the murky water after her husband. "Haley, wait!" he yelled leaping from the barely stopped car as his mother frantically reached over to throw the car in park. Haley was able to catch his eye as she leaped into the water. Before he could really think Lucas began stripping to leap after her.

"Wait!" Karen yelled, running from the car, "take this." She handed him a tire iron and kissed him tearfully before watching him repeat Haley's actions.

Under the water, he sees the overturned limo and Haley struggling to pry open the doors. Her face became blue at the lack of oxygen. She mouthed 'Nathan' and began to look faint Lucas pushed her back towards the surface and commenced to breaking the windshield. The glass shattered and shards floated around him, cutting him as they passed. Haley, having renewed her breath returned to his side and was able to grab a hold of Rachel's dress and Coop's jacket pulling them to the surface. She was met by a fire and rescue team that helped pull all three on shore. Haley coughed and gasped for air as she was engulfed by Karen's embrace. Karen hugged her tight and pushed back the wet hair from her face. Searching her face desperately her concerns boiled down to one word, "Lucas?"

Lucas had now entered the Limo that was perched on an embankment. He swam in the dark car that had only the dimming interior lights to help him. He searched the cabin and found Nathan at the very back of the Limo in a small air pocket. He swam to him quickly as they both bobbed in the air pocket.

"Lucas, not that I'm not glad to see you man, but what are you doing here?"

"Saving your crazy butt as usual. C'mon, let's get out of here. Coop and Rachel are already out." Before he could finish speaking the car broke loose from the embankment and began sinking further, completely filling with water. They hurriedly inhaled a last deep breath and swam to the skylight where Lucas and Nathan took turns bashing at it until it broke free from the roof.

They swam through the hole both getting snagged and cut by the broken glass, but they swam with all their might. The rescue drivers had come in and met them with oxygen masks while pulling both exhausted teens to the surface.

Haley and Karen ran over at breakneck speed to embrace their boys. It seemed they both talked at once. "How could you be so stupid and selfish! I can't loose you too. I love you."

"Nathan, don't ever scare me like that again! I was so afraid I was going to lose you both," she slapped their arms for emphasis. Both weekly chuckled as the EMTs struggled to get to them for medical attention. Haley kissed Nathan, but halfway through noticed he was not responding. Panicked she stepped back and realized he had blacked out and his shirt was all bloodied. His lung had collapsed again from the pressure of being underwater so long. The EMTs quickly pushed her aside to attend to him and get him on a stretcher. For the first time that day the world slowed for Haley and she could hear the loud thud of her heart in her ears, drowning out the world around her.

A crowd had gathered around the bridge where the police had the area blocked off. Many of the onlookers were wedding attendees, one of which, upon seeing Rachel sprawled across the ground tore down the sloped shore of the riverbed. Mouth had broken through before the police could restrain him. He watched in horror as the medics struggled to stabilize her wavering life lines. Her beautiful dress ripped from her chest as they attempted to restart her stilled heart.

A few feet away, Coop lay on a stretcher taking oxygen, but conscious. "Hey Steve! How is she doing man?" Coop yelled out over his oxygen mask. Mouth looked at Rachel's barely alive body and back at Coop. Before he could think he ran over to Coop. Mouth closed the distance in a matter of seconds and with all the force he could muster he punched Coop square across the jaw, knocking him out.

The police were closed behind him and restrained him on the scene. The ambulances loaded up the injured and affected and took them to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital.

-------------------------------

Phones all over the city ran almost simultaneously. Karen called Deb from the ambulance bay as they pushed Lucas through the double-doors to 'Emergency'.

"Deb, relax honey, but I have some news for you. Coop was in a serious accident. He was stable at the scene but, the limo overturned in the river…"

"Oh My God! I'm on my way!"

"Wait, Nathan went in after them. His wound from the car crash reopened. They've rushed him to emergency surgery," all she could hear was a crash before the line died. Deb had run out the door, dropping her phone to grab up her keys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

At the hospital, the total chaos only seemed to fester. People had flooded the waiting room to wait on any small mews they could get. How could something so tragic occur on what was such a happy day, only hours earlier?

Haley waited pensively for some word on Nathan's surgery, Deb paced back and forth in front of her but neither expressly acknowledged the other. Karen watched the non-interaction, grateful for at least a small distraction from her own worries over Lucas and the newest fatherless Scott she had growing inside of her.

"Mrs. Scott?" a doctor stepped into the waiting room searching the equally anguished faces.

"Yes!" both Haley and Deb jumped up at him to his surprise.

"Uh, I'm looking for Nathan Scott's wife?" he pondered a bit timidly.

"Oh, uh…yes…of course," Deb sighed stepping to the side.

"Argh, no please tell us both. This is his mother, I'm his wife," Haley said as she held Deb's elbow to ask her to stay. The look of gratitude was more evident on Deb's face than her worry as the two Scott women awaited this doctor's report.

"Umhmm," clearing his throat in the awkward moment "his surgery went well. We were able to repair the damage using his first surgery lines so there will be no additional scarring. He is recovering now and should be conscious. We gave him something for the pain as well."

The two women embraced as tears of joy smeared their faces further, each hugged Karen as they went to see their boy. The doctor then took out the other clipboards he was holding and began calling other families' names. Karen approached him, "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me about Lucas Scott. He was rushed in as well, but I don't think it was surgical – I'm his mother."

He thumbed through the tablets and shook his head, "Try 'Admit Desk 1' over there. I'm sorry I don't have any information on that patient, which is usually a good thing." He smiled at her as she walked away. The nurse at the desk sent her to a room where she found Lucas resting.

Haley and Deb flanked Nathan's bed, both holding a hand, kissing a cheek and a side of his forehead. He was still groggy from the anesthesia, but awake.

"Hey, guys!" he called out weakly, "you're smothering me." He smiled at both of them and accepted final pecks from them both. They sat on opposite sides of his bed and both began speaking at once.

"Oh, Nathan, honey I was afraid I'd lost you for good," Deb smoothed his hair from his face as she spoke.

"You really scared me," Haley playfully punched his arm, "thank God you must be part feline."

"I'm sorry to scare you both. How are Uncle Coop and Rachel? How's Lucas" he looked from one to the other.

"Well, I can say I've been better," chuckled Lucas from the doorway.

"He had to come, stubborn boy—boys, rather," followed Karen pointing playfully at Nathan. Haley embraced her long time friend, who had sustained some injuries from the glass he broke to get into the car.

"Hey man, thanks," Nathan sat up some more in the bed, "to both of you for coming to my rescue. But, when we retell the story play me up better okay?"

"Aww, what? You can't handle having your woman come after you?" Haley teased returning to his side.

"Nah, it's not that. That's actually kind of sexy," he teased back and then playfully whined, "But, Lucas always gets to be the hero." The room erupted into some much needed laughter.

-------------------

Down the hall, in the 'Intensive Care Unit', Mouth sat in the dark alone by Rachel's bedside stroking her hand. He had tried her parents may times to no answer. The doctors had told him it was touch and go right now because of the oxygen deprivation to her brain. Her blood alcohol level had been too high and had already limited her cells' ability to convert oxygen. It was a waiting game, but she had lost the baby she was carrying.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, the buzz about the accident was all over town. Peyton and Brooke inadvertently arrived at the hospital at the same time. They shoved past each other through the door to Lucas' room, only to find he was not there. The silence was deafening and the intensity of Brooke's glare was too much to take.

"Brooke, c'mon! Can't we talk about this? I swear there is nothing for you to worry about. He loves you!" Peyton pleaded with Brooke pulling at her sleeve.

"Don't touch me, slut!" Brooke spat venomously snatching her arm away from Peyton, who looked as if she had been slapped again. They both turned to leave when they noticed Karen standing in the door behind them with a pitcher of water. They both blushed to be caught fighting over a boy, whose mother had overheard it.

"Girls…?" Karen posed quizzically as she stepped past them to place the pitcher on the nightstand.

"Uh, Karen…hi, "stuttered Peyton, "we…uh…came to see how everyone was doing."

"Yeah," Brooke rolled her eyes toward Peyton, and then moved to embrace Karen. "How's our boy?" She asked with a genuine look of concern. Karen studied her face for a glimpse of the anger and hurt she had seen moments before and an answer as to why it had been there. She also secretly wondered if the pregnancy test they had found belonged to Brooke.

Before she could speak Lucas entered the room, "Ladies…?"

"Hey boyfriend," Brooke embraced him and gave him a passionate yet relieved kiss that lasted long enough to make everyone else squirm a bit.

"Ahem," Karen coughed to break-up the awkward moment, "I'm glad to see you both. Lucas is doing well and will be released today. Nathan on the other hand will be here a few days. You should both check-in with him."

She led both girls from the room and directed them to Nathan's room before returning.

"Lucas, what was that all about? Are Brooke and Peyton arguing because of you? Again?" She smacked his chest as she asked, pretty much knowing the answer to her second question.

"Argh, mom!" Lucas retorted, "I don't know, but yes. Brooke is afraid things have kicked up for me and Peyton again."

"Why would she think that? What did you do?" she smacked his chest again and he recoiled.

"Geese, mom, nothing!" he rubbed the newly sore spot on his chest, "Peyton told me she loved me, when we were in the school during the…" his voice trailed off as realization washed over both of them.

"Anyway, she thought she was dying and she kissed me. We both kind of haphazardly admitted this to Brooke. Now, she hates Peyton and has me on limited trust."

"Rightly, so" Karen sank into the nearest chair, "poor Brooke, she must feel really insecure."

"I've been trying to show her that I love her only, but it's like she can't hear me."

"What do you expect, son? Especially when you are always there to save Peyton. You have to give her time and maybe even make some sacrifices for love."

He knew exactly what she was getting at.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Knock, knock," Deb said as she peaked into Cooper's room, his latest groupie taking the hint and leaving as she entered.

"Ahem," Deb said as she side-stepped the visitor and gave Coop a discerning look.

"Haven't you earned a rest from this?"

"Ha, sis, don't be like that. Candy just…stopped in to check on me. How are the kids?"

"Well, Nathan, Lucas, and Haley are well. Nathan will have to stay a few days for observation because of his aggravated re-injury but, all will be fine. I had to take a break from all the teen angst in the room, when Brooke and Peyton arrived…I don't know what is going on with those two."

"And…Rachel?" he asked pensively, sitting up a little straighter in his bed.

"Umm, the last I heard she wasn't doing too well…touch and go, you know. They haven't been able to reach her parents yet."

"Yeah, I've never seen them in the three weeks we dated so good luck, and I was staying at her place!" he threw his hands up in exasperation, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Well, you always did have an eye for pretty young girls." Deb stroked his hand a look of disappointment mixed with pity on her face.

"You know she tried to tell me she was pregnant?" this time he took her hand, in case her pity stroke turned into an angry slap.

"What?" she jumped up, "Coop, no."

"Relax, it's not mine…it can't be. The timeline is just…it's just not right. I've had enough scares to know," he gave her a half joking smile.

"Oh, Coop, that poor girl."

-----------------------------

"Brooke, c'mon! What, we can't even be in the same room?" Peyton called after her.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I'll be back when the air clears in here. C'mon Haley, walk with me."

"Umm, I really think I should stay," Haley emphasized her point by holding Nathan's hand.

"It's ok Hales," he squeezed her hand and they exchanged glances.

"Alright. Let's go, Brooke," she said as she followed the already exiting Brooke.

"Alright, Peyton what's up with you two now?" he rolled his eyes in playful exasperation.

Peyton sank into the chair next to him and burst into tears. She dropped her head into his lap and just sobbed. Nathan, not really knowing what else to do, stroked her curly blonde hair awkwardly. Secretly praying Lucas would come and rescue him again.

She cried for what felt like hours and was actually mere minutes.

"Peyton?" he asked with sincerity as she tearfully met his concerned stare.

"Oh, Nathan I don't know what to do there is so much going on!" she sobbed, then sobering for a moment she asks, "…is this weird?"

Nervously he laughed, "Yeah, it kind of it. Should I call Lucas for this?"

"God, no!" she screamed.

"Alright, it's cool. We're friends, I can help. Talk to me." He sat up as straight as he could.

"Nathan, I'm pregnant and my dad is going to be gone for two months on this job, and I've _really_ lost my best friend this time." she broke down again.

Nathan was in absolute shock, "Peyton, you're pregnant? How?"

She looked at him like he had two heads and both were wearing dunce caps, "I-I-I mean, I know how. But, How? When? Is it Lucas'? Is that why Brooke is upset?" he stammered.

"No and no," she sighed cleaning her face with a nearby Kleenex she garnered from the box. "It's Jake's, and he doesn't know yet. No one knows yet," she pointed at him for emphasis.

"I won't say a word," he put both hands up to declare his openness.

"Not even to Haley, not yet," she said relinquishing her defensive stance. "I just don't know what to do, I feel so alone. I've never felt more abandoned, and I wish my moms were here. I could really use both of them."

"Man, Peyton, this is really heavy. Your secret is safe with me though. It's your news to share, not mine, but I'm here for you."

-----------------------------

Outside of the hospital, in a very Shakespearian manner, Dan Scott tired to rub out the blood red stain on his wall, Deb's words still ringing in his ears. His heart beat so fast that he was sure it would burst, but he had to remove "murderer" from his wall.

"Oh, Danny?" the sing-song lift of a child's voice floated through the air behind him. He stopped what he was doing as the now familiar ghost of a young Keith darted past the corner of his eye.

"Argh! Leave me in peace! I didn't know, I didn't know!" Dan fell to his knees flinging the bucket of soapy water across the room as he gripped both sides of his head. He cried into his palms before feeling someone's stare across the back of his slumped neck.

The mayoral assistant stood in the doorway of the beach house den; he stared bewildered at the sight before him. The giant Dan Scott lay in a heap on the floor and soapy water was strewn everywhere but especially on the large bare wall.

"Mr. Mayor? Are you alright? I assume you've already heard the news of the accident off the main bridge."

"Accident?" Dan looked up drunkenly. The assistant labored to help the Mayor to the nearby sofa, puzzled by his confusion and awkward state he explained, "Yes sir, there was an accident after your son's recent nuptials. He and some others were taken to the hospital."

"What! Take me there now!" he snatched the thin man by his collar lifting him to his toes.

"D-Don't you want to change, sir?" he stammered as he struggled to pull himself free from the massive man.

Dan released him, dropping him with a thud to the floor, he seethed, "No."


End file.
